30 Words
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Yep, I have finally found the courage to write something for this fandom! Here's how it goes, there's 30 slash prompts here these used to be very popular in other fandoms XD lol Well....hope it's enjoyable! Please let me know what you think!


1. Interrupted

The_ real _intention of ditching their boyfriends for the movie was for them to start their secret first date. Too bad a bunch of hoods had to ruin that...

2. Comfort

Ever since his horrid break-up with Sandy, Soda had spent all his days on end with Steve. He was his comfort, the blanket that he slept with at night to keep the bad dreams away.

3. Sexy

"Well, think Sylvia will be impressed?". Two-bit only peered away from his beer for a second before being so distracted by Dallas' plaid boxers. It fit him oh so perfectly...

4. Slumber

As he watched the abused boy sleep, Ponyboy smiled. Johnny always looked like he had never been hurt a day in his life whenever he slept.

5. Later

"So, how come don't you have a date for tonight, Darry?". The older brother just smiled and replied with, "I do, though. And he's standing right behind you....". And as Sodapop turned around, he was easily tackled to the floor by a half drunk Two-bit Matthews.

6. Lost

Now that Johnny was gone, Dally had no reason to live. The smaller boy was his everything and that was taken away from him. He knew this feeling of being misplaced would only continue if he didn't do something about it...

7. Warmth

The cold, horrible nights in the old church were occasionally occupied by exciting, hot nights which led to sweet comfort in the morning.

8. Proud

Johnny wanted nothing more, nothing less, than for Dally to be proud of him, to give him his praise....maybe besides for the secret want for Dally to make HIM proud...

9. Hangover

Beer was a fellow's best friend......until it made him wake up next to an almost angry Dallas Winston.

10. Kiss

He didn't see why they couldn't still be friends. After all they had been through, all the times he had held him after his obscene tearfest over Sandy.....after all, it was _just_ a kiss.

11. Uncle

"Holler Uncle". Ponyboy refused to give in, but this only seemed to excite the stronger boy more. Too bad Darry told him not to be too rough...

12. Choice

Too bad for Miss Valance, Ponyboy would've chosen to ride in Bob's blue Mercedes rather than walk around town with her ANYDAY.

13. Rejected

"Nope". Sure, he felt rejected. But there was no way he was going to let him know that. Perhaps maybe.....instead of asking to go to a movie, he should've just bluntly asked, "Wanna go out sometime?".

14. Boyfriend

True, Dallas had to be sure the two runts of the gang were in good shape since the murder of that Soc. But still, he wanted to make sure Ponyboy didn't get too handsy with his pet.

15. Pony

Ponyboy had a very unique name, indeed. People looked at it as a brilliant new name for their children. But being the joking, somewhat perverted guy he is, Two-bit would constantly pet the boy's head, reminding him that he'd like to ride him.

16. Whipped

Buck desperately wanted to be a badass like Dallas, but the greaser knew _exactly_ how to tame the wild country hick.

17. Memory

It really sucked that Dallas was gone forever and Two-bit knew that he'd never get over his death, but at least Dallas took his knife with him...so that he could forever remember him even in the place was going to.

18. Embrace

"Please, Pony....don't ever let go...". Ponyboy had the abused Johnny Cade wrapped tightly in his arms as the two tried their hardest to sleep. But it was that night that Pony realized......Johnny didn't have anything to worry about; he didn't intend on ever letting go of him.

19. Drop-out

Sodapop didn't care that he wasn't getting an education. It was too much work being smart. Besides....it wasn't like people would take kindly to constant spit swapping with his best friend in the halls, anyway.

20. Story

"Where're you going?". Dally turned around to face a stern faced Darry. "I'm just.....going to a movie. I'll be back later". Upon leaving, Dallas sighed heavily; boy did he have a story to tell Darry's younger brother.

21. Hatred

Dally and Tim have always hated each other. Sure, they've been able to get along at times long enough to jump Socs together. But otherwise, they don't talk. As oblivious as Dally usually is towards emotion, Tim's still able to hang on while his counterpart struggles to find things his way.

22. Jealousy

Steve Randle didn't really like Ponyboy Curtis. It wasn't because he was a slight nerd or because he obviously didn't feel too fond of the other boy. It was because Steve was jealous that his best friend would rather spend his time with his brother rather than a possibly date with Steve.

23. Eighteen

Two-Bit Matthews had never really been in love for the first seventeen years of his life, but then it was that lucky eighteen that he began to truly realize that the only thing that hurt worse than getting punched in the face was watching his best friend wasting away as he fretted over his little brother being missing.

24. Unknown

Tim Shepard didn't enjoy fighting Dallas Winston for the possibly chance of a victory....he enjoyed doing it for the fact that Dallas had quite a habit at unknowingly straddling Tim's waist as he pounded on him.

25. Worry

Even though he had made a friend out of that one girl, Two-Bit didn't really come to the movies to meet girls. He was worried about his friend getting jumped by an angry Tim Shepard.

26. Mistake

Dally had made the ultimate mistake in falling for Johnny Cade. Now that he was dying, Dally had no clue what to do with his life anymore. But an even bigger mistake he was making was falling for Johnny's best friend.

27. Danger

The only thing more dangerous than pissing off a drunk Dallas Winston was a naive Ponyboy Curtis walking in on a violently horny Dallas Winston taking his urge out on the only two guys that could be the equilvalent to Dally in terms with their anger issues. And seeing as one was Dally's arch enemy and the other was his brother's best friend, Ponyboy was in for A LOT of trouble.

28. Perfect

Johnny didn't just feel Ponyboy as his best friend. He saw him as the only comfort...the only thing that kept his sanity in tact as his father proved to him every single day that he was nowhere near perfect.

29. Valentine

Out of all the possible people to have sent Darry a romantic letter for Valentines' Day, he NEVER expected the most romantic one of all to be from an actually sober Two-Bit Matthews.

30. Forever

Sodapop had Steve, Darry had Two-Bit, Dally had Tim and Ponyboy had Johnny. As long as the world revolved around the eight boys' love for one another, nobody could touch them as they held on to another, whispering their sweet nothings as they wished for their love to last forever.

-------------------------------------------------

Hope this wasn't TOO bad!


End file.
